A Little on the Wet Side
by Harmony283
Summary: Time has passed and Lucas returns home. Bored with nothing to do he decides to take a walk to the nearby lake. There he thinks of his journey and how it all began & he also thinks of a certain trainer whom he hasn't seen in a while. His friend & his rival


**A Little on the Wet Side**

**By Harmoy283**

**Summary: **Time has passed and Lucas returns home. Bored with nothing to do he decides to take a walk to the nearby lake. There he thinks of his journey and how it all began. And he also thinks of a certain trainer he hasn't seen in a while--a trainer that's left him behind in the dust. A trainer he hopes will come back. But the question is, what if this trainer does come back?

**Pairing(s): **Clingyshipping (Lucas X Barry/Damion) and hinted at Eliteundershipping (Lucian X Aaron)

**Authors Note: **I FINALLY found out that (one of) my favorite pairings in the Diamond/Pearl game was Clingyshipping. I don't know why it's called that but it makes it cute and it kinda makes sense (since Barry/Damion/whatever you wanna call him keeps running into you and he seems like a clingy person). So here I am deciding on FINALLY writing a fanfic on it. Also note this fanfic was mostly inspired by my friend Lyurii and her fanart called "Well this is Awkward" on dA (deviantArt). If you want direct links just go to my homepage--I just uploaded this there as well so it should be the first thing in my gallery.

**Note: **Feu means fire in French (yes I named all my Pokemon in my Pokemon Diamond game after some sort of French word that suited them)

* * *

I let out a silent sigh as I walked down the worn dirt path—the path that led to the lake where it had all started. Where I had gotten Feu, my Infernape, and where my journey as a Pokemon Trainer had officially begun. Funny how originally this Pokemon that was securely in its pokeball—that listened to _every_ word I said—didn't used to be mine. Funny how I had to 'take' it when it wasn't mine to protect myself against some wild Starly. 

But I wasn't the only one who did that. _He_ did too. My best friend, my rival, the person that always spurred me forward and encouraged me even if he didn't even know it. The person who was always in a rush to be first in line—the person I wound up beating multiple times. But it seemed that those battles only made our bonds stronger.

Whatever that nearly-tangible bond was. He never thought about it, and I didn't either. Or…at least I didn't because I had too many other things to think about. Too many places to be, to see, and to…well…do stuff in. My journey was important and because of that same journey at the same time as it tightened our bonds, it loosened them as well.

Things had happened during our journey apart. I hardly thought about him, even though when I did it hurt so I stopped thinking about him, even though he was my friend.

I let out yet another sigh and kicked the dirt. I definitely grew in the short months that I've been away from Twinleaf town. I knew I talked even less now—if that was even possible, in mom's book—and I also knew that…some things just didn't seem to make me happy anymore. Usually watching some special on TV would make me want to go exploring with Barry.

But it would always hit me when I watched them now—I had already _been_ to those places. And Barry had too. I was already the Champion—though I denied wanting the position from Cynthia, much to her relief. So there really wasn't anything else I needed to do here.

And that left me bored and almost hallow.

And it also left mom worried. Even Barry's mom was worried, though that was more on par with the fact that Barry didn't follow me like he usually did. He didn't come home after me, or before me, like she thought he would.

And now I wanted to leave again.

_'But where did Barry go?'_ That was one question I hadn't thought in a while, '_He goes where he wants to. But…I…'_

I was worried too.

That's why I felt, quite literally, like crap about not trying to look for him while I was on the road. Knowing him he could be miles and miles away going headstrong through any obstacle he faced without so much as glancing back over his shoulder to see who he left behind in the dust.

Too bad he's left some pretty important people behind. I didn't know if he considered me one—but I considered him an important person. That's why he helped me to begin with. But who knew that I had gotten ahead of him? Like the tortoise in the race against the hare, where did Barry run off the road? Where did he stop to take a break?

Where was he hiding and why couldn't I find him?

That's what I wanted so desperately to know. Even Dawn, who traveled more through the region than I did, didn't know where he went. Not that Barry talked to her much. But…

'_Where are you?' _

I reached the lake front before too long; thankfully the path was still reasonably there, even though hardly anyone traveled on it anymore. I walked through the opening in the trees and suddenly I couldn't keep the smile off my face. There, near the lake front, was where Professor Rowan had left his briefcase all those months ago. That's where I had started. How…nostalgic.

But this was also the place I fought with Dawn to try and save Mesprite. Unfortunately it had taken too long and, by the time I had gotten to the last lake—to where Barry had been—it was already too late. Barry had lost…and I couldn't help him. I couldn't even say it was okay that he lost—that everyone lost once in a while.

'_Not that he would've believed me.'_ And really he wouldn't have. He beat himself up over it but then said he needed to get stronger.

I don't think I helped any when I was the one who dominated in the battle against both Jupiter and Mars—right before Dialga was captured—he even ran away afterwards and I couldn't go after him. Yes Dawn telling me he said he believed in me helped. But it didn't help much. Because he hadn't been there. Weren't friends supposed to stick with you till the end?

Or…no. I'm being selfish. I picked up a small rock from the ground and threw it into the lake, then I watched as the ripples pooled away from it and eventually lapped at the sides of the lake.

Letting out yet another sigh I sat down and took my shoes off. I rolled up my jeans and dipped my feet in the water. It was cool compared to the slightly muggy night air. And it was refreshing.

I sat there for what felt like an hour or more, though I didn't check my poke'tech so I couldn't be too sure how long I was really out here for. But all I knew was that it had been a while, and that I had gotten so used to the calming silence of the lake around me that the footsteps I heard seemed all too loud to my ears. It almost sounded like someone was running. But why would anyone be running?

I got up quickly and rolled down my pant legs—maybe someone was coming to get me because mom wanted to ask me something? It was past dinner time so I knew it couldn't be about that.

'_Maybe it's because I snuck out?'_

No that couldn't be it. Mom would know anyway when I came back. She never worried about that sort of thing. Besides, she knew even if I did sneak out that I'd have to come back since I only took two Pokeballs with me out of the six that I normally carried.

Before I could really react though, someone—a shadow—rushed at me and before I could so much as move to the side, or even an inch to the side, someone came barreling into me. This caused us both to fall back into the lake…

And mom was _really _going to be mad at me now, even if she wasn't mad about me sneaking out. She hated it when I got my clothes wet.

I resurfaced quickly after falling in, and grabbed onto the grass growing near the lake. I looked around for the person who had fallen in with me…but no one was there. Or at least no one was there immediately, because we had fallen in so fast there were too many waves to see where we had fallen in.

After a few seconds though…something…grabbed onto my waist and pulled me away from the side of the lake. Me being me—I panicked. I always did when I went too far in deep water. But the person didn't even seem to be concerned. Now I really wanted to know who it was.

Then just like that I was pulled under. It took me a moment, but I finally managed to crack my eyes open. What they saw though surprised me. There, a mere inch—or even less—away from my face was another…and my eyes were staring into the sunset hued eyes that I hadn't seen in a while.

Barry.

He smiled when he saw that I recognized him and he pointed up to the surface. We both swam up the short distance and somehow managed to get to the bank, even though we had gone out pretty far in the lake.

Then Barry started to laugh. Usually his laugh was loud and a little too high pitched for me to hear it in such a quiet space but now, as it echoed off the water and the air that surrounded us, it sounded just right.

I hadn't known I wanted to hear it that badly.

He finally managed to stop laughing and said, "That…the look on your face…priceless!"

Well that wasn't exactly what I was expecting him to say but likewise, "It's good to see you too." I knew I was out of breath, and it sounded like it when I spoke. This made him stare at me and say, "You need to work out more. Mom said you came back a while ago—no wonder you're so out of breath."

So he had gone home first?

He seemed to read my mind, "Yeah I did. I know." He whacked himself on the head with his free hand, "I meant to a while ago but…I got too caught up in training and…I had to do a favor for someone that I _couldn't _ignore so…" he trailed off as he hefted himself up on the bank. I managed to get myself up as well and for a moment we just sat there, not really staring at anything but at the same time staring at everything.

And this would've been awkward if he had been any other guy. Since usually guys don't stare at guys. That just…never happens. Ever. Well…depending on who it is. The image of Aaron dressed in a school girl uniform in that picture I _accidentally_ found on the floor of Lucian's section at the Pokemon League flashed through my mind. The guy didn't look like he swung that way but…

"_Heeey_ you're spacing out again!" I blinked and Barry, who had somehow closed the distance between us significantly in the time I had chosen to have certain memories flash through my head, just shook his head but refused to move away. His face was only an inch away from mine but he spoke like he normally did, "What were you thinkin' about?"

I try to back away, no, I want to back away. This is getting awkward, but for some reason I don't. Maybe it's the wet clothes hold me down. Or the fact that Barry's practically on my lap…

"Are you going to answer me?" He's pouting now, "Or do I have to force an answer out of ya!"

I didn't want to know how he'd achieve that so I answer, "I was just…usually you're here first." He blinks, looking confused, and then shakes his head, "I told you. I had to do something in Solaceon Town."

Well he didn't say Solaceon town, "What exactly were you doing?" Why was I continuing this conversation? He was…maybe if I stopped talking then he'd realize how close he was…

He seems happy though when I ask him and he grins and says, "_Weeell_ that's a secret. Or at least for now it is." For the first time I noticed he didn't have his bag with him. Then again why would he if he stopped by at his home first, "Mom wasn't too happy though."

I blinked, "Why?"

He hesitates for a moment before answering, "Because it's got something to do with dad."

Oh…his dad. The guy who left…

"What about your dad?"

Why couldn't I stop my mouth from talking?!

He hesitates again and almost looks sad, "Because he…y'know he left so suddenly and he kinda…the favor I was doing involved him indirectly and since I agreed to it I kinda have to go through with it and," he exhaled loudly, "It's annoying because it's taking so long!" He waved his arms frantically out to his sides, looking almost like a bird, but that also made him lose his balance as well and he would've fallen over if…

I hadn't caught him by placing my hands on his hips.

Then I think he realized how close we were.

"Eh—ack I'm sorry Lucas! I've been sitting on you the whole time! I'm sorry!" he made a move to get up off my lap but then he stopped. He placed his hands over mine, which were still on his hips, and for a moment he looked away back across the lake. Then he looked back at me and asked, his voice much more gentle and softer than it had been, "Why did you come to the lake?"

…that was a good question. Why _did_ I come to the lake? Was there any reason besides…

"I…I came because it reminded me of when we first started our Pokemon Journey's. Do you remember?" His eyes fell on the patch of grass that was behind us but he didn't say anything so I continued to speak, "Funny how our starter Pokemon were originally ones we stole from Professor Rowan. We've grown so close to them haven't we?"

Again he didn't say anything and now I was worried. He wasn't even looking me in the eye, "Barry…? Are you okay?"

He seemed to not hear me and I was about to ask him again but he said, his voice again extremely soft, "Did you miss me?"

Well at least I knew I could answer that without any difficulty, "Of course I did." He seemed to perk up at the sureness of my voice because his eyes met mine and I saw a spark there, "Really?" he asked, sounding more confident.

I just nodded my head, "Yeah I did. I noticed it when I got back even more."

I had chosen that time to look out at the lake but that 'look' was short lived as my face was forced back to look at Barry. He looked just as happy as he did when he had tackled me, "Really? That's…I missed you too!" He chose that moment to hug me, and of course I hugged him back. He was clingy. I knew that, and he knew that I knew that.

He always had to have someone to cling to. If he didn't he'd try to catch that person so that he could cling to them. He tried to cling to me, but half of the time I was too slow for him. I made him slow down, at least I did sometimes, but—

"I really, _really_ missed you." He mumbled, cutting me off. I looked down at him just as he looked up at me. This put our faces in even closer proximity to each other. I was going to move away again, or I was expecting him to just go on hugging me.

But apparently he was an affectionate person as well.

His lips had found mind faster than I could have thought anyone's could. He was fast—like I said. He had always been fast. This kiss was no different. He pulled away only a few seconds after our lips had touched. But in those few seconds—in the force of those two seconds—I had wound up on the ground with him straddling my hips.

And he was blushing like a tomato. He opened his mouth to say something, and I knew before the words even left his mouth that it was an apology of some kind. It was an apology I didn't even want to hear. I sat back up, making him slide back so he was sitting in my lap again, and again grabbed his hips before he could get up, "It's okay." I say and this makes him freeze. Whatever words he had been saying died on his lips and for a moment he was silent, so I continue, "It's okay. You're just…affectionate."

"So now I'm clingy and affectionate?" But he still looked embarrassed.

"Yes. Clingy and Affectionate. Though I guess being clingy is a way of showing your affection," I lifted one hand from his hip and patted his head with it, "but it's fine. I'm not mad."

He sighed in relief and, to my surprise he countered, "Yeah well it'd be weird to see you mad." He tried to smile but it wasn't as bright. He was still nervous, "And you don't talk a lot. You're like a mime actually."

Oh really?

"Yeah really!" again he seemed to read my mind, "I bet that's why you're so good at battling! You don't show any emotion during it."

So I'm like a brick wall…?

"But…I mean…you don't if they don't know how to look for it," he paused and then, as if agreeing with himself, said, "yeah. If they don't know what they're looking for then they'll definitely think you're emotionless. But…you've got emotions. Like right now you're happy! And do you know why you're happy?" I didn't need to respond because I knew he wasn't asking for one, "Because your eyes are all lit up, and you're really relaxed now too!"

And how could he tell that? No wait—that should be easy to tell.

"And you're warm…"

…

"And wet."

"You are too."

He laughed at this, "Yeah I guess we BOTH," He made a huge waving gesture with his hands, "are. What're we gonna tell our mom's?"

I shrugged, "I don't want to think about it."

"Well if you're so worried then why don't we camp out here for the night?"

I shook my head, "But we don't even have any camping materials."

"Do we really need them? Remember when we were kids and we used to sleep outside?"

I shook my head, "That was when we were five and we slept in the backyard."

"Is this any different?" He shoved his face up close to mine again, and again he didn't even seem to notice it, "I mean c'mon name one bad thing that could happen while we're—"

"A thunderstorm."

He blinked, "A what…? Well if it DOES rain then we'll have an excuse as to why we're wet!"

I just sighed and shook my head. This made him angry; of course, it always did when I didn't respond to him verbally, "Hey! It will! And it's not like a little rain will kill us!"

An oh so wonderful idea popped into my mind as he said that, "Oh really? But you'll melt!"

His eyes widened, "Hey! No I won't!" I leaned in closer to him as he backed away, "Yes you will. You're made out of sugar you know."

"I am not!" he shot back.

"But you are."

"No I'm _not_!_"_ he moved forward just a bit before pausing and then pressing his lips against mine again. Just like before he went to pull away quickly after but…

He did taste sweet.

Like strawberries and vanilla.

"Nnn!" I felt Barry push against my chest for a moment; he was surprised that I was kissing him back, before he rather uncharacteristically gave up. I cracked one eye open to see what his reaction was, and it surprised me. His eyes had slid almost all the way shut and from the way his hands gripped my shoulders I could tell in a way he was still nervous. He was afraid I'd be the one to snap out of whatever trance I was under and would pull away.

But if he didn't want me to I wouldn't. But of course the need for air was important too. So I eventually had to pull away. When I did I noticed he was panting too. And he was red again. But I just had to say it…

"You _are_ made out of sugar. You taste sweet."

That made him blush and he covered his mouth with his hands. For a few minutes we just…sat there. We sat there until Barry managed to think of something to say that would somehow get us on another topic.

"Y'know…we're still a little on the wet side and we aren't getting any dryer. Maybe…maybe we should go back to town?"

Maybe we should, maybe we shouldn't. He needs to make up his mind. But at least he was agreeing with me now. We needed to go back—even though I knew at least my mom would be mad at me.

Besides…it _was_ getting dark after all.

When Barry tried to get off my lap again I didn't try to stop him. He stood all the way up and sighed and stretched his arms. But when I got up he quickly looked away from me—but not before I couldn't see the blush on his face.

"Barry?"

"…"

"Barry what's wrong?"

"…D-Do I really…"

"Do you really what?"

"Do I really taste sweet?"

The way he looked at me, over his shoulder as I slipped my shoes back on made my stomach tie in an immediate knot. I looked kicked the heal of my shoe, trying to get my foot all the way in, before answering with a quiet "Yeah"

"I…really do. Okay then," as I walked past him he placed a hand on my shoulder. When I turned to look at him again he forcefully pushed his lips against mine.

This was our third kiss.

He pulled away a few seconds later, but even for those few seconds I was left dazed with an elated feeling in my chest.

Something apparently was funny about this because he laughed and said, "Your face looks funny," then he dropped his voice back to a whisper and said, "And you taste spicy. I like spicy."

So I was spicy and he was sweet?

I smiled, "Well then I'm glad you like the way I taste." That sounded weird but it earned me his laughter again. And, as we headed off back down the road back to Twinleaf Town I knew before we even got back that I would get more of his sweet kisses during his stay.

And maybe then that would lead to more?

I couldn't answer, or even think about, that now. And really I didn't want to. The information wasn't needed and I wasn't about to give it.

So instead I ran after Barry—who's back was getting farther and farther away down the road—and I wondered…

'_I said once that he clung to me even though I was too slow. That he always strived to make me move faster. Well Maybe…Maybe I could try to keep up with him or—' _

I watched as Barry slowed down and waited at the edge of town…

'_Or maybe he'll learn to slow down for me.'_

* * *

And there you have the end of the oneshot. –nods head- Like I said in the beginning I'm happy with the way this turned out and of course—if you have any questions comments or whatever please send a review! I LOVE reviews! 


End file.
